Question de culot
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Où quand un peu de culot mène à ça... RoyEd !


Titre : Question de culot

Genre : Humour et romance

Rating : K

Paring : Roy x Edward

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Commentaire : Réponse au défi de Matsuyama : une histoire où Ed ne souffre pas ! … Enfin, juste ce qu'il faut lol (tu n'as pas précisé si la souffrance ne concernait que le négatif ou les deux, petit hamster !)

Note sur l'histoire : UA, dans le monde de FMA. Imaginez seulement que Central ressemble à New-York dans sa structure et Resembool… Une ville quelconque.

Résumé de l'histoire : Où quand un peu de culot mène à ça…

x-X-x

Quand Edward se leva, ce fut avec un étrange sentiment lui triturant l'estomac. Et depuis le temps, il avait appris à se méfier de ce type de réveil qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

La dernière fois… Il s'était vu humilié en public à cause d'Al. Pas que son frère avait cherché à le faire… mais il avait une tendance à vouloir se mêler de la vie de son frère – particulièrement sa vie amoureuse – et cela finissait toujours avec une grosse humiliation pour Edward.

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans soupira. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, alors il ne pourrait rien faire pour échapper à la furie Alphonse Elric.

Il sortit de sa chambre en maugréant contre son petit frère et ses lubies débiles : il l'adorait mais aimerait qu'il se mêle de sa propre vie.

« Salut frangin ! », le salua Al, tout sourire.

« Mrmgh… », fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de sa part. Cela signifiait : '_D'abord du café, ensuite on parlera !_'.

Al lui remit alors une tasse de café bien chaude comme le blond s'asseyait à la table de sa cuisine. Ed savoura l'arôme du café noir sucré que son cher petit frère lui préparait chaque matin avec soin. Il en prit une gorgée, puis une autre, avant de se tourner vers son frère, souriant :

« Bon matin, Al. », recevant un autre sourire d'Alphonse.

« Ed, je devais aller faire les magasins avec Winry tantôt. Mais mamie Pinako a besoin d'elle au magasin. Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de m'accompagner ? »

« Des soucis ? », interrogea le blond.

« Non mais mamie se fait vieille. Elle ne peut plus vraiment gérer le magasin comme avant. »

Mamie Pinako tenait un petit magasin d'alimentation générale, au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble où vivaient les frères Elric. C'était d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'ils avaient fait connaissance de la vieille dame et de sa petite fille, Winry Rockbell.

Les garçons étaient venus s'installer à Central voici déjà deux ans maintenant. Ils avaient quitté Resembool pour Al. Son université se trouvant à Central, il était beaucoup plus agréable pour l'adolescent de dix-huit ans de vivre plus proche.

Alors Edward avait quitté son travail, recherché un appartement convenable et dans leurs prix et ils étaient partis. N'ayant plus de maison et vivant chez l'unique boucherie de la ville, celle des Curtis, ils étaient partis dans le but de commencer une nouvelle vie.

« Normalement, je ne travaille que la matinée aujourd'hui, ça tombe bien. », sourit Ed.

Le jeune homme avala le reste de son café, mangea ensuite son bol de céréales sans aucun laitage et partit se préparer. Il avait trouvé du travail comme serveur dans un sympa petit restaurant de la ville, à une centaine de mètres du domicile : « Les Alchimistes ».

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, sortit son uniforme de serveur : un pantalon noir serrant et une chemise blanche, s'habilla, prenant soin de ne pas chiffonner ses habits. Il laissa les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, mais prit soin avant tout de veiller à ce que son port-automail ne soit pas visible : il avait perdu son bras droit dans l'accident de voiture qui avait tué sa mère il y a maintenant dix ans. Et bien qu'il fût habitué à ce bras de métal, il n'aimait pas trop que les gens le voient. Enfin, il enfila une paire de gants blancs et des chaussettes noires.

Arrivé à l'entrée, il enfila ses chaussures parfaitement cirées, salua Al, mit son manteau et sortit, longeant le couloir jusqu'à l'unique ascenseur. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il fut salué par mamie Pinako, lui souhaitant une excellente journée. Il lui renvoya la pareille avant de sortir de l'immeuble et de s'engouffrer dans les rues bondés de Central.

Quand il arriva au restaurant « les Alchimistes », Edward entra par la porte arrière, fut salué par tout le personnel avant de se préparer à prendre son service.

« Ed ! », le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut son patron, monsieur Kimbley, un homme un peu fou mais profondément gentil. L'homme semblait pourtant, ce matin, à vif, et ne cessait de contester la moindre erreur de ses employés.

Le blond s'approcha et laissa échapper un couic de surprise quand son patron l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'emmena vers la porte de la salle.

« Tu vois l'homme à la table 5 ? », sous l'acquiescement du blond, il continua : « C'est un diplomate de Xing. Que dis-je, le super diplomate de Xing : Roy Mustang ! », sous le regard confus du blond, il soupira agacé, « J'oubliais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux infos. Retiens juste que c'est un homme important, que tu es mon meilleur serveur alors je te charger de le servir ! Et par pitié, ne provoque personne qui aurait l'audace de te dire le mot maudit ! »

« Roh, ça va… », maugréa Edward. Mais il glapit sous le regard noir de son patron : le moindre faux pas et ce serait le renvoi assuré.

« Par contre, va falloir que t'enlève tes gants. Ca ne me gêne pas quand t'es aux cuisines mais là, pour la salle… »

« Mais-

« Ignore les regards et contente-toi de servir monsieur Mustang. Tu es le seul à qui je peux accorder ma totale confiance ! »

Edward soupira, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il demanda alors à terminé son service en même temps que ledit client, ce qui lui fut automatiquement accordé. Il retira ses gants et les confia à son patron. Il prit un carnet de not et un stylo, inspira un grand coup et entra dans la salle, direction de son client.

« Bonjour monsieur, puis-je prendre votre ordre ? », il ne le regarda pas, préférant de loin la blancheur des pages de son carnet.

« Ho pas pour l'instant. », répondit une voix suave, « J'attends des invités. »

« Puis-je alors vous suggérer l'un de nos meilleurs vins en attendant ? »

« Avec joie. »

Edward prit rapidement note et au moment d'excuser son départ, il croisa un regard onyx qui le laissa pantois. Il le fixa quelques secondes, hébété, avant de ne reprendre ses esprits et de foncer à la cave à vin. Il y prit le meilleur vin et le rapporta au diplomate. Il se sentit rougir tout en conversant sur les qualités du vin et remercia son professionnalisme qui lui permit de conserver un visage neutre.

« Ca ne doit pas être facile, non ? »

« Pardon ? », Edward sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme lui fournisse un autre sujet de conversation comme il s'apprêtait à partir après lui avoir rempli un verre.

« Votre main. », sourit doucement Roy Mustang.

« Oh… Euh, on s'y fait, ne vous en faites pas. »

Il prit congé et passa rapidement à la salle de bain, se regardant dans le miroir après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? », jamais il ne s'était autant senti mal à l'aise face à un client. Le regard que l'homme lui avait donné lui avait perdre tous ses moyens. « Ca va être une longe et atroce journée… », maugréa-t-il sombrement.

x-X-x

Lorsqu'Alphonse arriva au restaurant, il était prêt de seize heures et Edward n'avait pas encore fini.

« Désolé, Al. Je dois attendre que ce type là-bas demande l'addition pour partir.

« T'en fais pas. On a encore le temps. », sourit Al, avant de se tourner vers ladite table. Là, un énorme sourire étira les traits de son visage.

« Alphonse… », somma Edward, qui n'aimait pas trop l'expression de son visage. Il sentit l'étrange sentiment de ce matin revenir et il déglutit difficilement. Pourvu qu'Alphonse ne fasse rien d'embarrassant à nouveau….

Mais ces prières semblaient sur le point de ne pas être exaucées.

« Ce type est ton genre, non ? »

Edward se retint de justesse de claquer sa tête contre un mur. C'en était fini.

« C'est un célèbre diplomate, Al ! Tu ne fais rien ! »

« Je sais qui il est. A la différence de toi, je suis l'actualité. »

« Je travaille. », marmonna pour sa défense le jeune homme aux yeux d'or.

« Trop, si tu veux mon avis. », admit Al, « Franchement, si tu continues ainsi, tu finiras ta vie seul. Tu es beau, Ed. Il y a des tas de gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour sortir avec toi. Sors un peu de ta coquille et apprécie les joies de la chair. »

« Al ! », s'écria Edward, rouge écrevisse. Sous les regards inquisiteurs de certains clients, il emmena son frère à l'écart, « Si c'est pour recommencer tes conneries, retourne à la maison ! Et je ne suis pas beau ! »

Al soupira, légèrement agacé. Il regarda son frère s'éloigner vers son client et un sourire diabolique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il allait lui prouver le charme qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

x-X-x

Ed soupira, sentant les premières sueurs froides de son mauvais pressentiment. Al allait tenter quelque chose, il le savait, et ce serait à nouveau embarrassant pour lui.

Pressentiment qui se confirma quand il vit son frère arriver du coin de l'œil alors qu'il donnait l'addition au diplomate.

« Frangin », murmura Al au creux de son oreille, « y a ce type là-bas, il voudrait ton numéro ! »

« Al… », rougit Ed, « Arrête tes bêtises ! » il serra les dents, s'empêchant d'hurler après son imbécile de petit frère qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi le danger… Ou alors il était un excellent acteur, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné.

« Mais frangin ! », s'exclama un peu plus fort Al, attirant l'attention désirée, « Tu lui plais ! C'est normal ! », il se retourna ensuite vers Roy Mustang et ses invités, « Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, non ? Mon frère refuse de croire qu'il soit beau et attirant. C'est vraiment dommage, non ? »

Et sous les acquiescements des clients, Edward se sentit rougir d'embarras et de colère.

« Alphonse… », gronda-t-il furieusement.

« Oups, je l'ai mis mal à l'aise… héhé. On se voit dehors dans quinze minutes, frangin ! » A l'intérieur de lui, Al sautillait en faisant le 'v' de la victoire. Il prit rapidement congé et courut se cacher en cuisine, où il retrouva un patron presque en larmes devant ses agissements et auquel il ne put offrir qu'un adorable sourire d'excuse, se faisant immédiatement pardonné.

De son côté, Edward ruminait sombrement comme il donnait le décompte pour le diplomate de Xing et ses invités.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, jeune homme. », sourit une blonde, à la droite de Roy Mustang.

« C'est vrai. », sourit un barbu aux yeux verts or encadrés d'une paire de lunettes.

« Mon frère est un tel embêtement… », se contenta de répondre Ed, empochant l'argent et donnant la monnaie, leur souhaitant ensuite une bonne journée.

Arrivé à la caisse, il refit soigneusement les comptes. E alors qu'il fouilla sa poche droite à la recherche de son carnet, il fut surpris d'y découvrir un étrange bout de papier.

L'ouvrant délicatement, il rougit brusquement comme il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une demande de rendez-vous… Et pas n'importe laquelle.

_Roy Mustang_

_000-XXXXX-X_

_PS : Je serais ravi d'inviter un aussi beau jeune homme à ma table ce soir. Appelle-moi._

« Tout n'est qu'une question de culot, Ed. », entendit-il derrière lui. Et malgré son irrévocable envie de sourire et de rire, il se retourna et donna à son petit frère une claque derrière la tête.

« Mais euh… »

Ed se retourna, le papier serra dans ma main gauche. Un sourire idiot s'étira sur ses lèvres et il fila prendre ses affaires avant de sortir en compagnie de son frère.

Tout compte fait, la vie avait du bon…. Quand on y ajoutait un peu de culot.


End file.
